Wyobraź sobie T
by Jeanne8917
Summary: Zdrada, przekleństwo, długi i w końcu „Chcesz... bym urodziła ci syna?" Jednak na decyzję, która mogła okazać się najlepszą lub najgorszą, jaką kiedykolwiek podjęła Hermiona, zaważyła chęć zemsty. Dziewięciorozdziałowe tłumaczenie, gdzie rozdziały będą pojawiały się raz w miesiącu. Tematyka: zaaranżowane małżeństwo, dzieci, rozwój postaci


AUTOR: Eirawen  
Link: Pucture Retribution on  
TŁUMACZ: Rzan.  
Bety: Acrimonia, Arcanum, Vixen, i hope  
ZGODA: CZEKAM

 **Wyobraź sobie zemstę. Wyobraź sobie karę**

Rozdział 1: Umowa

* * *

 _Czwartek, 29 Stycznia, 16:13 — Rok Pierwszy_

Zmęczenie, które czuła cały dzień, opuściło Hermionę, kiedy tylko zdjęła płaszcz zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania, które dzieliła z Ronem. Z radością zamieniła salę konferencyjną na komfortowe otoczenie swojego domu, a już zwłaszcza po dniu pełnym przepychanek i kłótni z Szefem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów oraz Szefem Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami o tymczasowe miejsce na zorganizowanie kolejnych Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu na naturalnym siedlisku wnykopieniek. Zdejmując buty i żakiet, skierowała się do sypialni, krótko zastanawiając się, o której wróci Ronald z ostatniego spotkania. Mignięcie różu spowodowało, że zatrzymała się wpół kroku, przesunęła oprawione zdjęcie, przedstawiające ją i dwóch chłopców, stojące na małym stoliku w przedpokoju, odkrywając za nią skąpy skrawek koronki.

Marszcząc brwi na nieznaną parę bielizny, odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi, pod którymi dostrzegła ulubione slipy Rona.

Te w ninja.

Gdzieś w jej głowie pojawiła się paranoja, niosąc ze sobą niepewność i pierwsze oznaki złamanego serca. Bezszelestnie podeszła, w myślach powtarzając non stop jak mantrę _Och, proszę nie, och, proszę nie, proszę, proszę, proszę, nie…_ Drżącą dłonią dotknęła klamki, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy usłyszała niski jęk dochodzący zza drzwi. Zawahała się przed ich otwarciem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co znajdzie po drugiej stronie. Rozkazała sama sobie się skupić, próbując w ten sposób ochronić się przed nieuniknionym.

Zamknęła oczy, czując bicie serca, gdy zmuszała się do przekręcenia gałki.

 _Och proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę…_

Jej wzrok padł na podłogę i leżące tam ubrania, wliczając w to pasujący do wcześniej widzianej koronki biustonosz.

 _Boże… nie._

Uniosła oczy i jej serce przestało bić, tak po prostu zostało złamane na widok tego, co zobaczyła na łóżku.

Ronald, jej Ron!, pochylał się nad kobietą, uderzając swoimi biodrami o jej pośladki, Hermiona słyszała przytłumione jęki i jej westchnienia oraz pomruki wydobywające się z mężczyzny z każdym pchnięciem.

Nie zauważyli Hermiony. Oczywiście, że nie — nie tylko przez ich zaangażowanie w tak otumaniający zmysły akt, ale również dlatego, że byli do niej odwróceni tyłem.

Ogarnęła ją złość, nienawiść, wściekłość i pogarda, zapełniając tym samym dziurę w jej zdruzgotanym sercu. Podświadomie zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce wsuniętej za podwiązkę, by wyciągnąć ją i wskazać na nagie plecy Rona.

— _Furnunculus_ — wymruczała zjadliwie — _Reducio penis_.

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego wybrała klątwę czyraczą (może przez to, że spędziła cały dzień, wpatrując się w krostę na czubku nosa Szefa Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami?), ale drugi czar na pewno napawał ją dumą. Na plecach Rona natychmiast pojawiły się wrzody różnych rozmiarów; klątwa po chwili objęła całe ciało — dokładnie tak, jak chciała. Krzyk bólu zmienił rodzaj wydawanych przez niego dźwięków, gdy wycofał się i odsunął. Oglądał swoją skórę z niepokojem, zauważając i panikując na widok swojego malutkiego, maciupeńkiego penisa.

— Co do...

— Wydaje mi się, że teraz jest najlepszy moment dla mnie, by wyjść, nie uważasz, Ronaldzie? — Hermiona ironicznie się uśmiechnęła, przywołując walizkę z szafy, po czym ponownie machnęła różdżką, powodując tym spakowanie wszystkich swoich rzeczy.

Ron odwrócił się, patrząc na nią, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy zrozumiał, w jakim znalazł się położeniu. Kobieta pod nim pisnęła z zaskoczenia, przewracając się na bok i spadając z łóżka, jednak udało jej się złapać pościel w ruchu i osłonić nią nagie ciało. Przedmioty zaczęły nadlatywać z różnych kątów pokoju oraz mieszkania, lądując w otwartej walizce.

— Hermiona...

— Nie — warknęła, przerywając mu. — Nie chcę słyszeć żadnej twojej słabej wymówki, a najlepiej to w ogóle się nie odzywaj.

Złapała wiszącą w powietrzu i wypełnioną już rzeczami walizkę, po czym się odwróciła. Sięgnęła do klamki, ale nagle się zatrzymała i ponownie odwróciła.

— Lavender, sugeruję ci poszukać innego faceta, takiego, który zaspokoi twoje dziwkarskie potrzeby. Ronald nie będzie w stanie ci pomóc przez długi czas. — Hermiona wskazała głową na, teraz malutkie, przyrodzenie Rona; wyszła z domu, nie oglądawszy się za siebie.

* * *

 _Środa, 19 sierpnia_

Hermiona wyszła z kominka do salonu rodziców. Jej ojciec, Graham, siedział przed telewizorem w swoim ulubionym krześle, które już dawno miało za sobą lata świetności. Oglądał wieczorne wiadomości — w tym momencie o finansach.

— Cześć, tato. — Przywitała go całusem w policzek. Odmruknął coś nieskładnie w ramach odpowiedzi i dalej śledził wysokość akcji.

Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jego nagłe zainteresowanie biznesem, ale po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i przeszła do kuchni, gdzie jej matka przygotowywała kolację.

— Cześć — powiedziała, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, które wypełniał cudowny zapach zupy, którą tak kochała. Jane Granger odwróciła się, słysząc głos swojej córki.

Hermiona zauważyła zmartwienie i troskę znaczące piękne rysy matki.

— Wszystko dobrze, mamo? — zapytała, przesuwając się w stronę lodówki, by nalać sobie szklankę ulubionej mrożonej herbaty. Otwierając drzwiczki, zobaczyła, że lodówka była prawie pusta.

— Tak, kochana — odpowiedziała jej kobieta, gdy Hermiona zaczęła przeszukiwać spiżarnię w celu zabrania schomikowanej butelki — nic jednak nie znalazła.

— Nie macie więcej mrożonej herbaty? — zapytała, wracając do lodówki po zimną wodę, która była tylko marnym substytutem.

— Nie. Ostatnimi czasy nie miałam, kiedy zrobić zakupów. Wraz z twoim ojcem byliśmy strasznie zajęci firmą — odpowiedziała z nikłym uśmiechem, wracając do gotowanej zupy. — Jak było w pracy, skarbie? — spytała, zmieniając temat.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jak zwykle. Ktoś myśli, że ma większą rację od kogoś innego, gdy tymczasem ten ktoś myśli, iż on ma rację, a ten pierwszy się myli. Szefowie Departamentów Sportu oraz Opieki Nad Stworzeniami dalej kłócą się o miejsce pod stadion na kolejne Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Krótko mówiąc, zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie.

Dzięki odbiciu w oknie, w które wpatrywała się Jane, Hermiona mogła zauważyć, jak usta matki układają się w mały, prawie fałszywy uśmiech. Z westchnieniem odwróciła się i wyszła z kuchni ze szklanką wody, kierując się w stronę sypialni. Mijając pokój gościnny, który znajdował się przed jej sypialnią z dzieciństwa, zatrzymała się w drzwiach i marszcząc brwi, zajrzała do środka.

— Mamo, co się stało ze wszystkimi meblami z pokoju gościnnego? — zawołała, wracając. Kobieta wyjrzała zza framugi, po czym szybko odpowiedziała:

— Postanowiliśmy je sprzedać. Były już stare, więc się ich pozbyliśmy. —Prawie natychmiast po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ponownie zniknęła w kuchni, zostawiając Hermionę zastanawiającą się nad tym, dlaczego jej rodzice pomyśleli, że łóżko, szafka nocna i komoda były stare, skoro kupili je jakieś trzy lata temu.

Myśląc o anormalnym zachowaniu rodziców, weszła do swojego pokoju, ale widok sowy przy jej oknie odepchnął wszelkie inne myśli; rozpoznała Świnkę — sowę Rona. Zaczęła sama sobie zadawać pytania, czego mógł od niej chcieć; ciekawość zmusiła ją do otworzenia listu.

Odkąd prawie osiem miesięcy temu odeszła od Rona, nie miała z nim prawie żadnego kontaktu. Kiedy Weasleyowie doskonale rozumieli jej złość na ich syna, Harry miał problem bycia neutralną, przysłowiową Szwajcarią. Próbował nakłonić ich do naprawy związku, ale bezskutecznie — szczególnie wtedy, gdy zamknął ich razem w jakimś pomieszczeniu, co skończyło się tak, że Hermiona wyważyła drzwi po utrzymującej się zimnej ciszy od momentu, gdy zostali zamknięci. Po bardzo poważnym wykładzie Harry zostawił Hermionę w spokoju. W sumie po tym, jak Percy w imieniu Rona zafiukał pewnego popołudnia do domu jej rodziców, pytając o przeciwzaklęcie na zmniejszonego penisa, kobieta była jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana, by całkowicie zapomnieć o Ronaldzie. Odesłała Percy'ego z pustymi rękami i słowami „powiedz Ronowi, że życzę mu powodzenia w znalezieniu kobiety, która go teraz zaakceptuje".

Z radością odkryła, że list był od Ginny, która pytała, czy ta chciałaby z nią spędzić trzytygodniowe wakacje w Paryżu i Monako w następnym miesiącu. Jako dziennikarka Czarownicy Ginny podróżowała po całej Europie, by poznać nowe kultury i dowiadywać się co nieco o pakietach wakacyjnych oferowanych czarodziejom i czarownicom. Jej ostatnia podróż przed poślubieniem Harry'ego była również okazją do świętowania awansu Weasley na edytora sekcji „Doświadczeń nowego świata"; dodatkowo wyjazd był fundowany dla dwóch osób zamiast standardowo dla jednej.

 _Będziemy miały szansę uciec od facetów, odetchnąć i sprawdzić, jak bardzo gościnni są tutejsi… cóż, to bardziej szansa dla Ciebie. Nie uważasz, że czas wyjść na prostą i zacząć ponownie się umawiać?_ — pisała Ginny.

Hermiona nie do końca zgadzała się z opinią Ginny o jej pozycji na „rynku", ale nie mogła pozwolić, by możliwość zwiedzenia miast bogatych w historię i kulturę przeszła jej koło nosa.

Szybko złapała długopis i napisała krótką, potwierdzającą wiadomość, po czym odesłała ją przez Świnkę.

* * *

 _Wtorek, 13 października_

Hermiona czuła się jak w niebie. Cała podróż okazała się sukcesem, można było tylko wychwalać warunki. Dzięki temu, że mogły wybierać te wycieczki, w których chciały brać udział oraz obszernej ilości wolnego czasu, Hermiona oraz Ginny doświadczyły wszystkiego, co mógł im zaoferować Paryż i Monako, a praca Ginny była tylko mało znaczącym przerywnikiem w ciekawie spędzonym czasie.

Hermiona odwiedziła wszystkie muzea i historyczne miejsca, jakie mogła znaleźć, kupiła pamiątki w prawie każdym sklepie, do którego weszła. Opalała się pod śródziemnomorskim słońcem w Monako, a w międzyczasie obserwowała niesamowite widoki lokalnego gatunku męskiego. Mmmm… Sama myśl o tych silnych, ciężko wyrzeźbionych ciałach muśniętych pocałunkami słońca powodowała, że jej oddech przyspieszał. Chichocząc do siebie, zrozumiała, że jej pociąg do płci męskiej w ogóle nie zmalał… Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia, o! W końcu cieszyła się sobą pierwszy raz od… nie mogła nawet sobie przypomnieć od jak dawna.

W domu zjawiła się w dużo lepszym nastroju; jej trzy torby — o jedną więcej niż wtedy gdy wyruszała — wylądowały koło niej wraz ze wszystkimi rzeczami, które kupiła podczas podróży. Prezenty dla kuzynów, przyjaciół, rodziców, plus dużo więcej dla samej siebie — ubrania, książki i małe duplikaty wystaw muzealnych.

Uczucie podniecenia zostało jednak natychmiast zmiażdżone, torby i prezenty szybko zapomniane, gdy weszła do salonu i miała przed sobą niecodzienny widok.

Coś, co swego czasu nazywano zagraconym, jeśli nie niezorganizowanie zabałaganionym, pokojem, było teraz prawie nagim pomieszczeniem bez mebli. Szafa, w której znajdował się telewizor, i zestaw stereo zniknęły, podobnie jak samo kino domowe. I jak regał oraz większość książek. Stolik kawowy, oba krzesła, wliczając w to ten ojca, obrazy, porcelanowe lalki i nawet kolekcja solniczek i pieprzniczek jej matki zniknęły. Została jedynie kanapa, lampa statyczna i pilot od telewizora, który leżał na kartonach podpisanych przez jej ojca jako „prywatne".

Jednak to rodzice najbardziej przykuli jej uwagę. Matka siedziała na kolanach ojca, jak dziecko, wypłakując sobie oczy, gdy w międzyczasie mężczyzna próbował delikatnie uspokajać żonę. Kobieta wyglądała wątło, była mniejsza i chudsza, niż gdy Hermiona trzy tygodnie temu opuszczała ją, wyruszając do Paryża. Mężczyzna, który dawniej wyglądał bardzo dobrze, jak na swoje pięćdziesiąt osiem lat, postarzał się o dekadę. Jego włosy było o wiele siwsze niż wtedy, gdy odsyłał ją ze świstoklikiem, który miał zabrać kobiety do stolicy Francji. Jego twarz miała więcej zmarszczek niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a usta były wykrzywione w grymasie smutku i zatroskania.

— Mamo! Tato… co się dzieje?! — krzyknęła, upuszczając torby i podbiegając do rodziców. Upadła przed nimi na kolana, wyciągając dłonie i kładąc je na udach matki. — Mamo? — zapytała, a w jej głosie przebrzmiewało zmartwienie, które zwyciężało ze strachem, który powoli wkradał się w jej myśli, gdzie zaczęła wyobrażać sobie wiele różnych scenariuszy, które mogły usprawiedliwić widok, który miała przed sobą.

Gdy jej matka nie odpowiedziała, a dalej cicho płakała, wtulając twarz w szyję męża, mężczyzna przeniósł swoją uwagę na jedyną córkę.

— Zbankrutowaliśmy. Kryzys finansowy spowodował, że nasze akcje i inwestycje są teraz nic niewarte. Musimy sprzedać klinikę i dom, by móc, chociaż w części pokryć kredyt, który zaciągnęliśmy przez lata. W ciągu ostatnich lat systematycznie spłaciliśmy raty, jednak kryzys uderzył w całą gospodarkę, przez co coraz trudniej było nam płacić w terminie. I banki teraz coraz bardziej zaczynają się upominać, chcąc zwrotów pożyczek, dzięki czemu same będą w stanie załatać dziurę w swoich budżetach. Dodatkowo żądają na raz takiej sumy, której nawet nie mamy.

Słowa jej ojca uderzyły w nią jak przysłowiowy młot, ponownie powodując u niej uczucie niepewności i strachu — tych dwóch emocji nigdy wcześniej nie czuła aż z taką siłą. Klęła na siebie za to, iż wcześniej nie zauważyła tego — łącząc wszystko w jedną całość i przypominając sobie, jak tłumaczyła sama przed sobą nagłą sprzedaż tak wielu mebli, gruntowne sprzątanie garażu przez jej ojca, sprzedaż szopy pod garaż i w końcu ciężarówka pozbyła się wszystkich rzeczy, które pozostały.

— Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedzieliście? — zapytała z nieproszonym poczuciem winy w głosie na swoje zaniedbanie i nieświadomość wobec sytuacji finansowej swoich rodziców.

— Nie chcieliśmy, byś wiedziała. Gdybyś tylko dowiedziała się o naszych problemach, natychmiast oddałabyś nam wszystkie swoje oszczędności, pomagając nam, a my wiemy, jak ważne są dla ciebie te pieniądze. Potrzebujesz ich na swój własny dom i dzieci, które kiedyś będziesz miała — dokładnie tak, jak planowałaś.

Jej ojciec miał rację. Bez zastanowienia oddałaby rodzicom całe swoje oszczędności, by zwrócić im chociaż częściowo za to, co dla niej zrobili przez dwadzieścia siedem lat życia. Bycie zmuszonym, by sprzedać swój dom, dom, który budowali własnymi rękami przez blisko trzydzieści lat, było strasznie bolesne, nawet dla Hermiony, a potrzeba sprzedania kliniki, którą również budowali od fundamentów, była kolejnym, strasznym ciosem.

— Ale nie ma nic, co moglibyśmy zrobić? Rozmawialiście z bankiem i powiedzieliście, co się dzieje? — zapytała, gdy dłoń matki złapała jej. Hermiona spojrzała na matkę ze słabym, współczującym uśmiechem.

— Nic. Musimy sprzedać dom i klinikę. Jutro przyjdzie agent nieruchomości, by wycenić i postawić znak… Nic więcej nie możemy zrobić — powiedział z żalem ojciec.

* * *

 _Czwartek, 22 października, 17:16_

Tabliczka „Na sprzedaż" paliła dumę Hermiony za każdym razem, gdy ta ją widziała. Oznaczała, że jej rodzina nie mogła dłużej żyć życiem, na które tak ciężko pracowali, poza tym teraz ledwie było ich stać na podstawowe potrzeby. Hermiona poprosiła ich, by, kiedy znajdzie mieszkanie, przeprowadzili się wraz z nią. Odmówili, wierząc, że córka może z nimi mieszkać, jednak, jako rodzice, nie mogą dopuścić do sytuacji, że to oni będą na niej polegać.

Byli nieugięci aż do tego stopnia, że ojciec zabronił Hermionie o tym wspominać. Więc nawet teraz, kiedy wracała z popołudniowego joggingu po sąsiedztwie, znak jakby jeszcze bardziej ją wyśmiewał.

Zwolniła, dobiegając i zatrzymała się, by zdjąć zabłocone buty. Gdy sięgała do klamki, drzwi otworzyły się, zanim mogła ich dotknąć, ukazując jej matkę.

— Pospiesz się — wyszeptała kobieta, niecierpliwie gestykulując. Poprowadziła ją do zamkniętych drzwi salonu, gdzie przyłożyła ucho do drewna, podsłuchując, co się w środku działo.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała normalnym tonem Hermiona. Kobieta uciszyła ją i gestem wskazała na pokój.

— Przyszedł jakiś mężczyzna, proponując, że spłaci nasz kredyt. Twój ojciec teraz próbuje go od tego odwieść.

Ciekawość spowodowała, że Hermiona również szybko przyłożyła ucho do drzwi, próbując podsłuchać rozmowę prowadzoną w środku; i właśnie w sytuacjach takich jak ta pragnęła mieć Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu.

— Powiedział, kim jest? — wyszeptała do matki.

— Nie. — Jane pokręciła w odpowiedzi głową. — Ale wygląda na dobrze usytuowanego, sądząc po ubraniach… Och, i jest czarodziejem tak jak ty. Miał szatę podobną do twojej ulubionej i różdżkę schowaną w kieszeni.

Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, kim był mężczyzna — czarodziej, który zaproponował, że spłaci kredyty jej rodziców...

Szybko doszła do wniosku, że to nie mógł być Harry. I żaden z jej pozostałych przyjaciół. Nikomu nie opowiadała o problemach rodzinnych, tylko przedwczoraj zwierzyła się Ginny z tego, co ją tak ostatnio martwiło.

Ta myśl krążyła jej po głowie, nawet gdy przez drzwi usłyszała dźwięk połączenia fiuu i kroki jej ojca. Kiedy Graham otworzył drzwi, miał zmartwiony i ambiwalentny wyraz twarzy. Zaprosił obie kobiety do salonu i poprosił, by usiadły, jednak Hermiona wolała stać.

— Kto to był, tato? — zapytała szybko Hermiona, pragnąc dowiedzieć się, kim był tajemniczy mężczyzna oferujący spłatę jej rodziców. Znała większość bogatych i wpływowych czarodziejów i czarownic w swoim świecie, dzięki czemu mogła szybko domyślić się, jakie powody miałaby ta osoba pragnąca pomóc.

— Przedstawił się jako Draco Malfoy — powiedział zdezorientowany Graham. — Czy to nie ten mężczyzna, który w szkole dokuczał tobie i twoim przyjaciołom?

Szczęka Hermiony niemal opadła na podłogę, gdy usłyszała słowa ojca. Nie była w stanie sobie uzmysłowić, jak ktoś taki jak Draco, który torturował ją swego czasu i jej szkolne życie zamienił w piekło, nie wspominając już, że to ktoś czystokrwisty, chciałby w ogóle pomóc jej rodzinie, „szlamom" — jak to nazywali czarodziei i czarownice urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach, szczęśliwców, którzy zostali pobłogosławieni darem magii.

— Co powiedział? — Jane zapytała męża, zauważając szok, który obezwładnił ich córkę.

— Powiedział, że słyszał o naszych problemach i jest chętny, by spłacić wszystkie nasze kredyty, nie zważając na ich wysokość — powiedział w końcu Graham, unosząc w zdziwieniu i zaintrygowaniu brwi.

— A co chce w zamian? Malfoyowie, szczególnie Draco, nigdy nie zaoferowaliby pomocy bez czegoś w zamian, tato — pogardliwie skwitowała Hermiona.

Graham z widoczną obawą podrapał swój kark.

— Powiedział… powiedział, że spłaci nas, jeżeli ty, Hermiono, kochanie, zostaniesz jego żoną.

— Co?! — krzyknęła, a jedynym, rozpoznawalnym w tym momencie przez jej mózg, słowem była żona. Żona znaczy obrączki, żona znaczy małżeństwo, żona znaczy… małżonka… małżonka… małżonka Malfoya.

Cisza w pokoju była ogłuszająca; jej matka spojrzała na córkę z pytaniem w oczach, a ojciec dalej wpatrywał się w dywan, nagle bardzo zainteresowany jego wzorem.

— Pierw powiedziałem mu, by się odczepił. Nie sprzedałbym cię temu mężczyźnie, tylko dlatego, że spłaci nasze długi, ale przekonał mnie, bym z tobą porozmawiał, bym ci powiedział o jego pomyśl… Hermiono, gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Graham, kiedy jego córka gwałtownie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Kobieta zignorowała ojca i dalej kierowała się do swojego pokoju, przebrała się w coś bardziej reprezentatywnego, co zakrywało jej sportowy biustonosz i szorty, po czym wróciła do salonu, z którego nie ruszyli się nawet na krok jej rodzice.

— Hermiona, co… — zawołała kobieta, gdy córka wzięła garść proszku fiuu i weszła do kominka.

— Malfoy Manor! — krzyknęła czystym i zdeterminowanym głosem Hermiona.

* * *

 _Czwartek, 22 października, 17:26_

Hermiona wyskoczyła z kominka do olbrzymiego pomieszczenia wysłanego wypolerowanym marmurem, który zdawał się ciągnąć aż do pozostałych pokoi.

— Zastanawiałem się, ile zajmie ci dotarcie tutaj. — Usłyszała głęboki, męski głos dobiegający ze szczytu schodów. Jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował do jego źródła, zatrzymując się na wyprostowanej, silnej sylwetce, tak odmiennej od wysokiego i chudego dziecka, które pamiętała ze szkolnych wspomnień. Miał na sobie najlepsze szaty dostępne na rynku dla mężczyzn i Hermiona sama z siebie zakpiła za to, iż w ogóle pomyślała, że mogłaby go zastać w czymś innym. Jego duża, jednak dalej blada, dłoń została oparta o balustradę; prawie szare oczy lustrowały ją, jakby wyśmiewając jej wygląd; blond włosy były ścięte w elegancką fryzurę, sięgając mu kołnierzyka schludnej koszuli.

— Tak podejrzewałem, że przyjdziesz mnie wypytywać i nawrzeszczeć za ofertę, którą śmiałem zaproponować twojemu ojcu — powiedział Draco, zanim kobieta mogła się odezwać. Gestem zaprosił ją, by podążyła za nim lewym korytarzem imponującego holu. Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie i wyprzedziła go.

Szybko ją dogonił, łapiąc za dłoń i ciągnąc do pokoju, który, jak się okazało, był biblioteką. Podeszli do okrągłej wnęki przeznaczonej do wygodnego czytania. Naprzeciw foteli stały biurka obsadzone w stole, zaznaczając tym samym początek bibliotecznych regałów. Hermiona zauważyła, że wyrzeźbione schody biegły na piętro, gdzie zakręcały i spiralne schody wychodzące z głównej alkowy, pozwalałby bez problemu dosięgnąć piętra praktycznie z każdego regału. Za otwartą przestrzenią wypoczynkową znajdowało się masywne, mahoniowe biurko, które samym wyglądem dominowało w otoczeniu. Draco usiadł właśnie przy nim.

— Jestem pewien, że ojciec poinformował cię, kiedy wróciłaś po południu z treningu, że chcę spłacić ich długi, dzięki czemu twoi rodzice zachowają dom i klinikę, w której pracują — mówiąc to, zaklaskał w dłonie i po chwili pojawił się przed nim skrzat. — Dzwoneczku, podaj mi szklankę koniaku. — Odwracając się do Hermiony, uniósł brew w niemym zapytaniu. Pokręciła głową, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, pragnąc, by się pospieszył i mówił dalej. — To wszystko, Dzwoneczku, dziękuję.

Skrzat zniknął i pojawił się po niecałych trzydziestu sekundach, podając mu trunek.

— Proszę, panie.

Draco kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu i uniósł szklankę, powąchał płyn, po czym upił go trochę i kontynuował:

— Jestem pewien, że wiesz, co chcę w zamian, chociaż szczegóły pozwoliłem sobie pominąć, wierząc, że lepiej przedyskutować je tylko między nami. Dlatego też przyszłaś, prawda? By pokrzyczeć na mnie, jak śmiem myśleć, że poślubiłabyś kogoś takiego jak ja. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie na widok uchylonych ust kobiety, która już zaczynała zaprzeczać jego wypowiedzi. Jej oczy wyrażały złość i zdenerwowanie. — Widzę, że znowu mam rację, Granger, stajesz się za bardzo przewidywalna.

Oczy Hermiony się zwęziły.

— Dlaczego, do cholery, chcesz poślubić mnie — osobę, którą gardziłeś przez całą szkołę? — wybuchła, a w jej głosie złośliwość mieszała się ze złością. — Najpierw jednak chcę wiedzieć, jak i skąd dowiedziałeś się o problemach finansowych moich rodziców!

Draco uśmiechnął się, widząc jej gniew i wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu, jego postawa krzyczała pewnością siebie i władzą, którą dzierżył.

— Interesuję się wieloma rynkami, szczególnie w świecie mugoli, ponieważ są oni tak prości, więc można nimi łatwo kierować i dość dobrze zarobić. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy natknąłem się na ogłoszenie sprzedaży kliniki dentystycznej prowadzonej przez Jane i Grahama Grangerów w ostatnim numerze katalogu Na sprzedaż, który od czasu do czasu ozdabia moje biurko. Trochę kopania i znalazłem informację, że mają poważne kredyty z garścią pieniędzy, która ledwo wystarczyła im do końca miesiąca, a nawet tygodnia, jeżeli nie sprzedadzą kliniki i domu. A nawet wtedy… Cóż, to była zbyt dobra okazja, by ją przepuścić. — Draco zatrzymał się na moment, biorąc kolejnego łyka; jego wzrok nie opuszczał Hermiony. — Moja matka, która swoją drogą uważa, że się starzeje, mimo że w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat nie zmieniła się ani o jotę, zaczyna coraz usilniej napierać na mnie, bym się ustatkował i sam miał kilkoro dzieci. Doszło już nawet do tego, że zaczęła zapraszać te wszystkie panienki z dobrze sytuowanych rodzin na kolacje czy lunche, gdzie manipulacją zmusza mnie, bym się pojawił, próbując tym samym mnie zeswatać. Parokrotnie zdarzyło się już tak, że w jedzeniu i napojach znajdowałem eliksir płodności.

Cóż, to chociaż wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego przed upiciem trunku, najpierw go powąchał.

— Ojciec też coraz bardziej naciska, podobnie jak wcześniej jego ojciec naciskał na niego — by spłodzić męskiego potomka. Zgodnie z odnalezioną wolą mojego pra-prawujka, bieżący, poczytalny spadkobierca majątku Malfoyów otrzyma jeszcze więcej pieniędzy i posiadłości — jakich, tego nie będę ci ujawniał — pod warunkiem, że przedłuży linię, zanim skończy trzydzieści lat. Skończę je za cztery lata, a chciałbym mieć komfort zapasu czasu przed ostatecznym terminem, stąd też mój problem i tu zaczyna się twoja rola. Spłacę dług twoich rodziców, a w zamian zostaniesz moją żoną oraz matką męskiego spadkobiercy.

Słowo „spadkobierca" zadźwięczało jej w głowie, tak, jak wcześniej „małżeństwo", szybko skojarzyło się z kolejnymi słowami typu „ciąża", „dziewięć miesięcy" i… „seks".

— Masz na myśli, że chcesz bym ja — którą ty i reszta twojej „wysokiej" klasy nazywacie szlamą — urodziła ci syna? — Hermiona z trudem wykrztusiła zdanie, dalej nie mogąc wyjść z szoku.

— Tak. Abstrahując od tego, co o mnie myślisz, Granger, szukam kogoś, kto nie będzie tylko myślał o pieniądzach, gdy mnie poślubi lub — przerwał roześmiany, ponieważ dotarło do niego, że dokładnie taką osobą będzie Hermiona, gdy zdecyduje się go poślubić — … albo o tym, jak wydać moje pieniądze na siebie i swoje chciwe, bezmyślne, frywolne pościgi za kolejnymi zakupami.

Przerwał, pozwalając, by jego słowa wsiąknęły w kobietę; bacznie ją obserwował, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcje na swoje żądania.

— Oszalałeś! — krzyknęła zszokowana, wpatrując się w niego szerokimi z przerażenia oczami.

Draco uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, który spowodował, iż kobieta natychmiast się spięła.

— Jeżeli się zgodzisz, dostaniesz comiesięczny dodatek na wydanie, jak tylko zapragniesz. Poślubisz mnie w ciągu kolejnych czterech miesięcy i dasz mi męskiego potomka tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Do czasu aż nasze dziecko będzie pełnoletnie, będziesz się nim zajmowała i opiekowała. Ty, nie niańka. Po osiągnięciu przez niego dojrzałości będziesz zwolniona ze wszystkich żądań wobec mnie i mojej rodziny. Oczywiście po twojej zgodzie i Wieczystej Przysiędze, którą złożysz, obiecując, że rzeczywiście mnie poślubisz i spełnisz moje życzenia. Wtedy przyznam twoim rodzicom finanse, które pozwolą im dalej żyć życiem, które sobie wypracowali przed długami.

Hermiona zaczęła się cofać do momentu, aż miała za sobą sofę i na niej usiadła bez słowa.

— Teraz, jak cię znam, Granger, a jestem całkiem pewien, że znam, bierzesz pod uwagę zgodę na warunki, mając w myślach spłatę rodziców za wszystko, co ci oferowali w twoim skromnym istnieniu i zrozumieniem dla wszystkiego, co musieli przejść przez ciebie, z twoim przyjściem na świat.

Miał rację, szczególnie po odmowie przez jej rodziców jakiejkolwiek pomocy od swojej córki.

— Powinienem poinformować cię, że z Potterem i większością Weasleyów utrzymuję cywilizowane stosunki. Swoją drogą, słyszałem, że zerwałaś z Łasicą na początku roku po tym, jak przyłapałaś go z inną kobietą w waszym łóżku. Kiedy pogłoski o twoim rewanżu niejako sieją w tych czasach strach w męskich umysłach, nie uważasz, że to będzie ostateczną zemstą? Poślubienie i reprodukcja z wrogiem numer jeden Łasicy?

* * *

 _Czwartek, 22 października, 19:51_

— Hermiono, nie możesz sprzedać się temu mężczyźnie! Wiemy, jak bardzo go nienawidziłaś przez te wszystkie lata! Nie zgadzaj się na pozbawione miłości małżeństwo ze względu na nas! — Płakała jej matka, wykręcając sobie dłonie. Jej ojciec stał koło swojej żony ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

— Zgodziłam się i zawarliśmy Wieczystą Przysięgę — dosadnie sapnęła Hermiona; jej słowa zakończyły wszelkie dyskusje, które trwały przez ostatnią godzinę w domu Grangerów.

* * *

 _Poniedziałek, 26 października_

— Nie możesz przecież poważnie o tym myśleć! — powiedział podniesionym głosem Harry, a na jego twarzy malował się szok połączony ze wściekłością, furią i urazem. Rzucił na stolik przed nią codzienną gazetę z nagłówkiem „Wrogowie połączeni węzłem małżeńskim" płonącym na pierwszej stronie, pod którym wydrukowane było wczorajsze, pozowane zdjęcie Hermiony i Draco.

— I nie myślę tak, Harry — spokojnie odparła mu Hermiona, podchodząc do jego lodówki. Przez przedłużające się spotkanie ominęła zaplanowany z Ginny i Harrym lunch. Weasley była zadowolona z przesunięcia wspólnego posiłku na inny dzień, lecz Harry wręcz przeciwnie i domagał się, by Hermiona dała mu znać, kiedy ma wolną chwilę tak szybko, jak ją znajdzie.

Słysząc jej słowa, Harry westchnął z ulgą, myśląc nagle, że to po prostu kolejna mistyfikacja Proroka Codziennego zwiększająca sprzedaż.

— Dawno temu przestałam o tym myśleć. To pewne i oficjalnie. Wezmę ślub z Malfoyem — powiedziała, siadając przy stole i rozsmarowując na kromce chleba masło.

— Ale...

— Ale nic. Zakopaliśmy topór wojenny i się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi i zadowoleni. Proszę, nie próbuj zniszczyć tego małżeństwa, Harry. Kiedy wszyscy się dowiedzą, będę potrzebowała całego twojego wsparcia, by odeprzeć te hieny. Nie chcę stawać przeciwko mojemu własnemu przyjacielowi. Proszę — błagała go Hermiona. Oboje z Malfoyem — _Draconem_ — zgodzili się, by historyjka, którą przed chwilą opowiedziała Harry'emu, trafiła do opinii publicznej. On sam był odpowiedzialny za powiedzenie swoim rodzicom o ich zbliżających się zaślubinach i do tej pory nie dowiedziała się, jak mu poszło, chociaż zapewniał ją, że jego rodzice będą przeszczęśliwi, że jest, chociaż krok do przodu do spłodzenia im wnuka, nad którym mogliby się rozpływać.

Harry ponownie westchnął i pochylił się, by dotknąć dłoń Hermiony. Zatrzymała się w pół ruchu rozsmarowywania dżemu na kanapce, po czym spojrzała na niego.

— Proszę, tylko mi nie mów, że to część planu, by odkuć się na Ronie? To zrujnuje twoje życie tak samo jak i jego.

Hermiona przewróciła pozornie oczami, jednak w duchu była zaskoczona, że Harry odgadł to, co miało spory wpływ na decyzję. Dlatego też po prostu uprzejmie się uśmiechnęła i teraz była jej kolej, by mocno ścisnąć jego dłoń.

— Nie. Zrobiłam dość, by się zrewanżować, nie uważasz?

Twarz Harry'ego lekko się skrzywiła na przypomnienie o przekleństwie Hermiony, które ta rzuciła na Rona.

— Przynajmniej wiem, że dasz sobie radę — wymamrotał, wyciągając rękę, by ukraść jej gryza kanapki.

— Hej! — krzyknęła, próbując klepnąć go w dłoń. Harry wyszczerzył się, czasy, w których był szukającym, tylko pomogły zwiększyć jego szybki refleks, i wgryzł się w tosta.

— Też przegapiłem lunch, wiesz? — powiedział z ustami pełnymi chleba.

* * *

 _Wtorek, 31 grudnia, 23:49_

Oboje zgodzili się, że gdy Malfoyowie organizują bal, obowiązkowy jest strój wieczorowy. Z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni, którym opiekowała się od momentu wręczenia jej go na samym początku balu, wzdychając, przestępowała z nogi na nogę.

— Powinnaś się bawić — powiedział głos obok niej. Hermiona odwróciła się i spojrzała na stojącą obok rudowłosą. Ginny szeroko się uśmiechnęła i głową wskazała na Harry'ego, stojącego przy szwedzkim stole. Widać było, jak mężczyzna czuł się, wymieniając uprzejmości z Pansy Parkinson, która narzucała mu swoje wdzięki. Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że gdzieś w jakimś dziale plotkarskim przeczytała, iż Pansy właśnie zakończyła swoje trzecie małżeństwo i już rozglądała się za kolejnym potencjalnym kandydatem na męża.

— Nie martwisz się? — zapytała Granger i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru na jej ustach zagościł uśmiech, a w oczach zabłysło rozbawienie.

— Nie — zachichotała Ginny. — Harry wygląda na rozdrażnionego i wystarczająco zażenowanego. Ufam mu — westchnęła, odwracając się w stronę Hermiony. Otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale równie szybko je zamknęła, marszcząc brwi.— O nie… — warknęła, powodując tym, że Granger się odwróciła ze zmartwieniem. Jej wzrok wędrował ponad głowami tłumu, szukając osoby, która spowodowała, że Ginny się tak przejęła, po czym dostrzegła kolejną kolorową głowę, będącą znakiem rozpoznawczym Weasleyów, która kierowała się w jej stronę.

— Ron! Co ty tutaj robisz? — wysyczała Ginny, gdy mężczyzna się do nich przybliżył. Ten tylko głupkowato się uśmiechnął do siostry, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę i jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się w błagający.

— Hermiono, proszę, chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności — powiedział cicho, delikatnie się nad nią nachylając, mając tym samym gwarancję, że go usłyszy.

Hermiona uniosła w złości brwi.

— Podejrzewam, że przez cały ten czas nie miałeś wcześniej odwagi, by do mnie podejść?

Ron skrzywił się, ale mimo wszystko wyciągnął swoje dłonie, próbując złapać jej. Hermiona odsunęła się, unikając jego dotyku.

— Nie dotykaj mnie. I jeżeli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, masz dwie minuty. Tu i teraz — powiedziała uparcie. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, a jego twarz poczerwieniała z nerwów.

— Minuta i czterdzieści pięć sekund — powiedziała zjadliwie kobieta.

Ron sapnął i niezdarnie podrapał się po karku, spoglądając na swoją siostrę, prosząc niemo o pomoc. Ginny pokręciła głową:

— Przykro mi, Ron. Ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś wiedzieć, że Hermiona potrafi być uparta.

Czując się nie na miejscu, Ron ponownie odwrócił się do Hermiony.

— Słuchaj, Hermiono, proszę, nie rób tego. Nie odrzucaj swojego życia! To, co zrobiłem, było niczym, byłem wtedy strasznie pijany i wiem, że to nie jest dobrą wymówką, ale to w ogóle się dla mnie nie liczyło! — błagał Ron.

Znudzony wzrok Hermiony powędrował ponad ramię Rona i coś wtedy spowodowało, że się lekko rozpogodziła.

— Jestem całkowicie pewien, że nie byłeś wpisany na listę gości, Łasico — grzecznie, lecz z ociąganiem powiedział Draco, powoli zachodząc Rona od tyłu, zatrzymując się, by stanąć przy Hermionie. — Muszę prosić, byś wyszedł, zanim zrobisz jakąś scenę.

— Dalej została mi jeszcze minuta, Fretko — odpowiedział Ron ze wstrętem w oczach.

Brwi drugiego mężczyzny uniosły się, a on sam zamilkł, pozwalając Ronaldowi dalej się uniżać.

— Hermiono, jak możesz poślubić tę szumowinę? Przez całą szkołę był naszym największym wrogiem, nie wahał się, by cię obrażać, a teraz… teraz chcesz wyjść za tego drania? — Weasley mówił coraz głośniej, przyciągając tym samym uwagę otaczających ich gości.

Dłoń Hermiony wystrzeliła i spoliczkowała go.

— A ty byłeś moim przyjacielem przez całą szkołę. Przynajmniej nie będę go zdradzała, gdy się pobierzemy.

Stojący obok Draco przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

Ron wyraźnie wstrząśnięty wciąż wpatrywał się w Hermionę, a jego twarz zaczerwieniła się od złości, zażenowania i siły uderzenia kobiety.

— Skończył ci się czas, Ronaldzie. Wyjdź, zanim Draco poprosi cię o opuszczenie dworu — powiedziała ostrym tonem, zanim się odwróciła i wyszła z sali balowej.

Stanęła na opuszczonym balkonie, ukryta przed wzrokiem gapiów z ogrodu i spoglądała na rozciągające się przed nią tereny. Delikatny, lecz zimny wiatr spowodował, że lekko zadrżała, dlatego też pragnąć się rozgrzać, zaczęła pocierać dłońmi o nagie ramiona. Nagle cienka, atłasowa suknia wiązana na szyi nie wydała się najlepszym wyborem na dzisiejszy wieczór, ale Hermiona po prostu musiała się poddać tej cudownej, głębokiej purpurze sukni i temu, jak ta aż wołała, by ją włożyła.

Przez chwilę stała tak w ciszy, jednak w głowie miała gonitwę myśli i uczuć. Wyrwał ją z tego dźwięk nadchodzących kroków.

Marynarka okryła jej nagie ramiona, a ciepło i zapach jej właściciela opatulił ją. Lekko odwróciła głowę, by zobaczyć, jak Draco opiera się obok niej o barierkę.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz ode mnie monogamii — powiedział po cichu, obserwując jej reakcję.

Przez chwilę milczała, pozwalając, by dotarły do niej te słowa.

— Miałam na to nadzieję, ale nie jestem zbyt doświadczona i jestem pewna, że moje libido jest mniejsze od twojego. Mam chociaż nadzieję na dyskrecję. Nie chcę być zawstydzona przez własnego męża — mówiąc to, dalej wpatrywała się w bezkresne włości Malfoyów, jej emocje były tak sprzeczne, że wolała neutralnie się wpatrywać przed siebie, zamiast bezpośrednio w jego oczy. — Poza tym, teraz jak o tym myślę, nigdy tak naprawdę nie poświęciłam temu nawet chwili uwagi. Wiem tylko, że będziesz… będziemy musieli konsumować nasze małżeństwo tak długo, aż nie zajdę w ciążę. Nigdy jednak nie zastanawiałam się nad pozostałym czasem.

Draco odpuścił jej to pominięcie.

— To będzie jedyny raz, jak będę z tobą spał. Wierzę, że gdy poczniesz naszego syna i urodzisz go, to sprawiedliwie będzie, że nie będę od tego czasu i od ciebie wymagał monogamii. Również jednak prosiłbym o dyskrecję.

Hermiona przytaknęła, próbując powstrzymać łzy. To było małżeństwo bez miłości, gdzie ze spokojem dyskutowali o możliwościach poligamii, coś, czemu była przeciwna, będąc z Ronem. Jak dwulicowe to się teraz wydawało?

W oddali, w sali balowej, tłum zaczął odliczać ostatnie sekundy do północy. Oboje słuchali wybuchu oklasków, gdy liczenie dotarło do jedynki i głośnej muzyki wraz z radosnymi życzeniami.

Co teraz? W ciągu dwudziestu siedmiu dni wyjdzie za mąż, by pomóc swoim rodzicom, by odegrać się na Ronie i nigdy nie zaznać w swoim życiu prawdziwej miłości. Wydawało się, że nie miała nic, co mogłaby świętować, wchodząc w nowy rok. Z każdą mijaną godziną jej szczęście jakby bladło, cierpka prawda jej wyborów i decyzji zaczęła w końcu do niej docierać.

— Przestań wyglądać jak więzień prowadzony na stracenie. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Nigdy nie będzie ci niczego brakowało — powiedział gładko Draco z pewną arogancją w głosie. Szybko złapał Hermionę i odwrócił ją tak, by stanęła przed nim przodem; przyciągnął ją do swojego ciała. Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, uwięził jej usta, dokładnie tak, jak wydawałoby się, zrobił z jej życiem i zbałamucił ją do uległości. Odgłos protestu zamarł w jej gardle, gdy jego język wślizgnął się pomiędzy jej wargi, powodując wybuch ciepła i szokującej ekscytacji, które czuła w okolicach podbrzusza. Gdzieś w świadomości chciała walczyć, odepchnąć go i spoliczkować za to, co zrobił, dokładnie tak, jak zrobiła to Ronowi chwilę wcześniej, ale gdy przechylił głowę i pogłębił namiętny pocałunek, wszystkie jej myśli uleciały.

Powoli, jej dłonie sunęły po materiale koszuli, gdzie mogłaby zaczepić się w tym sztormie złości, głodu i pasji, które wydawałyby się narodzić z tego pocałunku.

Tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, tak szybko się skończyło i Draco odsunął się, spoglądając na nią, z dłonią wplątaną w jej włosy, drugą trzymającą ją za kark.

Uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

— Tak… Myślę, że będziemy dobrze dopasowani w łóżku, ale to się wypali, pewnie jak w każdym małżeństwie. — Z tymi słowami odwrócił się od niej i zaczął kierować w stronę sali. Zanim zamknął jednak za sobą drzwi balkonowe, zatrzymał się i dodał: — Och i Hermiono… Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

* * *

 _Środa, 27 stycznia 2010 r., 20:00_

— Czy ty, Draconie Malfoy, bierzesz tę oto Hermionę Jean Granger za swoją prawnie poślubioną małżonkę, w zdrowiu i chorobie, dobrobycie i ubóstwie, aż śmierć was nie rozdzieli?

— Tak.

— A czy ty, Hermiono Jean Granger, bierzesz tego oto Dracona Malfoya za swojego prawnie poślubionego małżonka, w zdrowiu i chorobie, dobrobycie i ubóstwie, aż śmierć was nie rozdzieli?

Chwila wahania.

— Tak.

* * *

Notes:

Przychodzę z kolejnym projektem :) Zaczęłam tłumaczyć jakoś w czerwcu 2015, po czym tekst długo, długo leżał i teraz do niego wróciłam. Rozdziały będą pojawiały się w każdą pierwszą sobotę miesiąca.  
Jestem ciekawa co sądzicie o tym prologu. Przyznam się, że z Acri mamy dwa, zupełnie inne spojrzenia! Uwielbiam ten tekst, głównie przez rozwój postaci i fabułę. Zobaczycie!:)  
Chciałam też bardzo podziękować betom! Dopingowały mnie na każdym kroku, pilnują, bym tłumaczyła dalej (jestem w połowie 4 rozdziału z 9!). Nie wspominając o wygładzeniu tego tekstu i poprawieniu moich błędów, jak Na Sprzedaż czy spojżała. Dzięki dziewczyny! Jesteście wspaniałe!


End file.
